Deseo de luz
by Quetzinali Domenech
Summary: Un guerrero y una bella mujer... ante la luz del cielo...


**Segunda obra, segundo acto; pero como siempre... es un lemmon que espero les guste...**

* * *

Deseo de Luz

En una tormentosa noche; un joven viajero que caminaba con destino a la búsqueda de la perfección guerrera, iba solo de paso por un pueblo, en el cual solo consiguió alojo en viejo molino. Sin embargo, un instinto le decía que debía salir de ese lugar e investigar que mas había…

Pues su instinto guerrero, le decía, que encontraría algo…

¿Será a caso su perfección?

¿Será algo mas?...

Entonces mientras caminaba solo, noto una extraña luz…

-ven… ven… ven por favor…- se escuchaba desde aquella luz; el no sabia si ir o no, pero guiado por la dulce voz se dirigió a aquel lugar…

Al mirar ahí, la luz desapareció –Pero… ¿Qué es esto?- se decía al ver un cuerpo tendido en el piso, se acercaba con cautela… lentamente… -Dios…- se decía a si mismo -¡Que hermosa!- dijo al ver un delicado cuerpo…

Entonces abría los ojos lentamente, como si estuviese despertando, unos bellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas…

El no sabia que hacer, dejarle ahí o llevarla a su refugio….

La chica miro el rostro de aquel joven …

-Ayúdame… por favor…- decía debilemente la chica, con dolor y tristeza en su hablar, que cautivaba al guerrero…

Y con ternura; él se inclino, la tomo entre sus brazos y le cubrió con su capa.

La llevo a su molino, donde tenia algunos víveres y cobertores; la recostó suavemente en su cama y ya ahí; el no pudo resistirse a verla…parecía esculpida por los mismos Dioses

acercó su mano y la acarició levemente su rostro -¿Quien eres tu, hermosa?- suspiró…

Acariciaba la piel de su rostro, después la de su brazo, su cuello, y empezaba a bajar hacia su pecho… cuando se detuvo en seco -¿Que me sucede?... lo mejor es que me de tenga- se decía sonrojado. Entonces la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a su acompañante, bajo mas la mirada y vio en donde se había quedado la mano de aquel chico, y cuando sintió que se alejaba de su pecho, la tomó y le dijo -¿Quien eres tu?... ¿Porque me ayudaste?...- decía entre lagrimas… lagrimas que recorrían su rosada piel…. –Mi nombre es Dick… soy, un samurai… y no podía dejarte ahí, en medio de la tormenta, estarías… muerta…- decía seriamente el chico mientras la veía directo a los ojos.

Ella soltó su mano, se levantaba y se limpiaba las lagrimas en sus ojos, entonces dulcemente ella sonrió –Gracias, valiente guerrero, muchas gracias-

-pero…. ¿Qué hacías aya afuera, en medio de la tormenta?-

-Yo… yo… no lo se… algo, me estaba llamando, un voz… que me resultaba familiar…-

-¿Familiar?...-

-Veras, yo… bueno, todas las noches, siempre espero a alguien, siempre me pasa esto en las noches…- entonces ella desabrochaba los botones de sus ropajes y lentamente los bajaba, él vio que la chica tenia unos extraños tatuajes… entonces, él sorprendido por los tatuajes en el cuerpo de la chica; se quito la camisa y descubrió que estos tatuajes eran idénticos… ¡Como hechos el uno para el otro!

-¿Quién eres… como te llamas... bella dama… quien te hizo esas marcas?-

-Mi nombre es Kori… no se, no se que pasa con mi cuerpo…-

-Kori…- entonces camino hacia ella, y tiernamente le abrazo… y la tomo de las manos;

su mirada triste se poso en los ojos de él -no te preocupes, estaré aquí...- dijo él.

Entonces él comenzó a recorrer su espalda con sus manos -¿Porque lo haces?- preguntó ella -…No lo sé… solo siento que debo tocarte, que algo sucederá; no se porque muy adentro una fuerza me impulsa a acariciarte y no se porque siento que te conozco de hace mucho tiempo… Kori…- En ese momento una serie de flashbacks pasaron por sus mentes; en las cuales se veían en un lugar distante, diferente, tomados de la mano, besándose, abrazándose, y haciendo el amor…

Abrió sus ojos espantado -¿Que pasó de donde vino eso? – decía él, al mismo tempo que las marcas en su cuerpo brillaban como esa luz… sus marcas, resplandecían a la par, como si fuesen sus corazones que palpitasen con la misma fuerza e intensidad….

Y un instinto salvaje en su interior les hacia reaccionar con tal deseo y lujuria de hacer el amor… ella no podía creerlo... era como si lo que hubiese buscado por tanto tiempo, por fin... por fin estaba frente a ella; entonces él volvió a tocar sus manos que estaban en su pecho... y la acerco nuevamente a él, se acerco a su oído y susurro levemente -No se que es lo que sucede aquí, Kori, pero siento en todo mi ser que debo tomarte en este momento, es algo casi como una necesidad urgente, que si no lo hago muchos morirán…- la chica se aferro a él y contesto -Dick... por favor... hazlo... siento en mi cuerpo que debemos hacerlo; hazlo ahora...-

El se acerco a ella y colocó suave pero firmemente su mano en su pecho cuando lo hizo un sin fin de cosas cambiaron de golpe; el molino donde se encontraban se iluminó y todo desapareció; solo quedaban ellos y una gran inmensidad un vacío, solo una gran luz; pero ellos ya no le daban importancia a nada solo eran ellos dos.

Se acercó un poco más y la besó en la boca; al principio dulcemente, después con más fuerza hasta que su lengua entro y presionaba juguetonamente la de ella…

El hombre la rodeo con sus brazos tomándola delicadamente y recostándola, comenzó a besarla primero sus orejas; después sus mejillas; bajo un poco más y comenzó a saborear su cuello a besarlo a grabarlo en su mente… y sin embargo, luchando por entrar, pero a la vez resistiéndose ya que esa travesura le causaba placer….

Dejo de besar su cuelo y avanzó a sus pechos los cuales frotaba persistentemente con sus manos

Ella tenia una sensación muy excitante en su cuerpo, como con ganas de gritar y respirar al mismo tiempo... ella estaba muy feliz al sentir como el recorría su ser de esa forma ella tomo la espalda de él y la acariciaba…

Y al sentirlo él; bajo hasta su vientre y comenzó a soplar suavemente sobre el, causándole cosquillitas a la chica que sonreía divertida, y excitada, el joven sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, las sensaciones eran exquisitas, algo que nunca había experimentado…

Y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su ombligo, su estomago y fue bajando, comenzó a besar sus piernas centímetro a centímetro hasta que llegó al sitio más anhelado en el cual, ya con el deseo en pie; penetro lentamente en ella disfrutando cada una de las sensaciones…

Ambos estaban gimiendo entre dolor y placer al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos tan cerca… tan cerca… tan cerca…

Sin embargo algo extraño paso… de nuevo esa luz en sus tatuajes comenzó a brillar y de nuevo… habían regresado a aquel viejo molino…

Ambos abrieron los ojos; y se dieron cuenta de que pronto llegaría el amanecer… así; lentamente ambos alejaron sus cuerpos… sonrojados, calientes y agotados…

Tomaron sus ropajes y se vistieron… pero, al salir el sol y entrar por la ventana del molino…

Ella abrazo a su amado, sollozando, aferrada a su pecho- Dick no me sueltes... no me sueltes...- sin embargo su separacion era algo inevitable, pues del cuerpo de la chica comenzo a expedir de nuevo esa luz, pero esta vez formo unas alas en su blanca espalda...

-Kori... Kori... ¿Que pasa?-

-yo... debo de regresar a la luz, soyun angel... pero... no quiero ¡¡¡¡no quiero!!!!- afferando su cuerpo con el de él; entonces su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo con la luz y pronto Dick... se habia queda solo, solo de nuevo... solo como un guerrero...

Pasaron algunos años... una guerra se habia desatado.En medio del combate se proyectaban en su mente los recuerdos de su amor y el dolor volvía a nacer en su corazón; tenía que estar a su lado y solo veia una forma de hacerlo. La batalla estaba en lo más intenso, a punto de finalizar; el y sus soldados estaban ganando, por lo que no vio más necesidad de seguir batallando... vio como un guerrero enemigo venia contra el empuñando su espada, era como en cámara lenta, alzó su mirada y arriba en el cielo la pudo ver observandolo.

Estaba decidido lo que haria, volvio su mirada a su enemigo, bajo su escudo dejando al descubierto su pecho, soltó su espada lo que aprobechó elo otro hombre para atravesarlo sin misericoridia... Dick cayó sobre sus rodillas... ya para todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor se desvanecia, los gritos el sonido de las espadas, se distanciaban cada vez mas... lentamente levantó sus ojos al cielo azul y allí estaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos viendolo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia él; una fina ilera de sangre salia de su boca y al fin devil calló de espaldas muerto.

En ese momento todo habia acabado la batalla habia finalizado y sus hombres asombrados y tristes lo veian postrado; de pronto las marcas en su cuerpo empezaron a brillar intensamente hasta que lo cubrio una luz, segundos despues su cuerpo habia desaparecido...

Entonces se encontraba entre nubes y viento... ahi, recostado feliz en el regazo de su amada... ahi donde podrian estar juntos... juntos al fin.

* * *

**Esta historia se la dedico a un gran amigo; a mi buen amigo SamuraioftheDarkness; gracias por tu ayuda.**


End file.
